Homesick
A short story about Chastity. The Full Sory The waves of the ocean crashing on the beach were loud enough to drown out the quiet sobs coming from Chastity’s dark bedroom. Not even the sight of the full moon looking over the water was enough to cheer her up. It had been another rough day of cleaning up messes other horny Pokemon made. At first, she was happy to do it, but after two years of watching everyone else have a good time while she suffered, she was starting to tire of it. Her thoughts were broken when her phone, sitting on the small table next to her bed, rang suddenly. She didn’t even bother to look at it. No doubt it was another call about her needed services the following morning. She extended a ribbon, curled it around the phone, and brought it to her. Another ribbon tapped the screen, answering the call. She brought it to her ear. “This is Chastity speaking. How may I help you?” “Chastity! You’re alive!” She gasped, surprised. “Gregor?” “You remember me! Oh, good!” “Of course I remember you,” she murmured softly. Gregor was a Venusaur she seduced several years ago. He’d been one of the only Pokemon she’d met that genuinely cared about her. Though he was disappointed when she told him she wasn’t a relationship kind of gal, he understood and was happy to stay in contact with her. He was the closest thing to a friend she ever had. “I was worried you’d forgotten all about me! I haven’t seen you in two years! Where’ve you been?” “I… I moved to an island near Alola. My cousin visits here regularly and she asked me to move here.” “Alola, huh? Wow, you must be having the time of your life! I hear that region’s simply beautiful!” Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Y-yeah… I’m having a great time….” “Why do you sound so sad?” Gregor was always very perceptive. Chastity was often frustrated with how easily he could see through her high spirits when something was bothering her, but this time she was grateful. “It’s… not as enjoyable as I thought it would be.” “Why’s that? What’s going on?” For the next ten minutes, Chastity told Gregor everything, from her first day and the amazing foursome she had to Jiriah running out on a threesome with her to using her stand on Jiriah to everyone on the island hating her to starting her own cleaning business. She told him how, except for a few of the children and her own cousin, no one paid her much attention unless it was to make fun of her. She told him how homesick she was. She told him how she hadn’t had sex in two years. “Oh, darlin’, you poor thing… Why don’t you come back to Kalos?” “I… I can’t. I foolishly bought a beautiful house here on the island, but it’s so expensive! I had to take out a loan on it, and I still owe several thousand…” “You’re not making enough with your cleaning business? The way you make it sound, there is quite a bit of sex happening on that island!” “There is, but… Well, I just can’t seem to make enough! No matter how many disgusting sheets I wash or how many cum stains I clean off of the walls…” Gregor was silent for a moment, but when he spoke it, his voice was soft. “Chastity, you are a strong lady. I know you can do it. And it sounds like your cousin there believes in you too. Don’t you give up. When you’ve got that loan paid off, I’ll be here in Kalos waiting for you. I’ll throw you a big welcome home party and, well, if you’d like, you can spend the night with me.” Chastity smiled through the tears. Gregor’s kindness was a nice reprieve from the constant negativity she received from the island’s inhabitants. “That would be wonderful.” “You keep working hard, alright? I’ll send you some money when I can to help you pay off that blasted loan.” “T-thank you, Gregor. I don’t deserve such kindness.” “Of course you do. There’s nothing wrong with a lady having an active sexlife. Don’t let those Pokemon get you down. You’re a beautiful woman, Chastity. You’re strong, independent, and very mature for your age. Kalos is empty without you.” “And I feel empty without it. I hope I can return soon.” “I do too, darlin’.” They chatted for a few more minutes. Gregor told her about the latest news about Kalos, and Chastity listened happily. When they finally ended the call, she felt a little less lonely. She looked out the window at the ocean again, watching the waves crashing on the sandy beach. She missed Kalos dearly. She knew it would probably be a few more years before she could return, but now she had renewed hope. There was someone back home waiting for her who believed in her. All she had to do was remember him whenever someone here on the island insulted her. “Thank you, Gregor,” she whispered as she crawled into bed. “I’ll see you soon.” Category:Pokemon RP Category:Story